


It Takes Two

by Willcurr



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willcurr/pseuds/Willcurr
Summary: So this is going to be one of the first fanfictions I write about anything.This is a story of DA:I from the eyes of my Mage Trevelyan Inquisitor and an OC Elf.Cargan was just a typical city Elf before the Blight arrived in Ferelden. Once he had picked a sword up, he never put it back down and since then he has worked as a soldier for hire before he gets hired to help look after a meeting between the Divine, Templars and Rebel Mages.Calliope Trevelyan was your typical mage in the Ostwick Circle, always keeping her head down until the Mage Rebellion and she was forced from the place she considered her home. Little did she know, this would set off the chain reaction that would cause her to become a symbol to the people.





	It Takes Two

**The Day The Sky Was Torn Open**

 

Imagine this scene right? I’m fighting this firey slug demon creature all of a sudden with a small one-handed sword in my right hand, and a shield with the Ferelden crest on it, using it to deflect some of the attacks to the side before lunging forward. I wasn’t used to facing enemies of a magical nature, I was more used to the common drunk guy at the tavern or a client who thought he could swindle me. Anyway, back to the firey demon of death and destruction, the whole “If it bleeds, you can kill it” saying is absolutely wrong. Last time I checked, demons don’t really bleed but I had already killed a few of these damned creatures and sent them back to wherever they come from. With a small twirl, I managed to slay the demon with great relief as I stopped for a minute, sheathing my daggers and tried to catch my breath. Turns out, standing still out in the open whilst the sky is shooting out green rocks that explode isn’t such a good idea which I learned the hard work as an earth-shattering explosion happened just to my left side, sending me sprawling off to the ground, smashing my head against the cold hard ground, sending me in the cold black unknown as I was knocked out.

You’re probably wondering how I got into that situation. Well to tell you that, I’ll need to go back a long time, longer than you’ll ever know. To about two hours ago. Though in all seriousness, you’ll probably want to know a bit about myself apart from the fact I’m a funny guy, or at least I like to think I am. I’m Cargan, I used to live in an elven alienage in Denerim but then the blight struck. You probably don’t know what the blight is and for that, I’ll tell you, you’re very lucky to not know what the thing is. Imagine these horrible abominations invading your home, burning it to the ground and all the people you know and love being slaughtered. If you’re anything like me, you wouldn’t stand for it so I picked up the sword of a dead knight and went to battle against the Darkspawn, the ferocious abominations. With a rallying cry, various other Elves came out to defend our home against the Darkspawn, helping to keep them out with the help of the Army that had come to save us. I did not give up there, instead, I went off to help the army, fighting my way through the Darkspawn, deflecting them left and right.

Whilst I was fighting through the horde, with some of the fellow elves from my alienage, I came across a shem being attacked, that’s one of my words for a Human if you didn’t know. I went off to rescue him, lashing out at the rather brutish darkspawn that was attacking him. I wasn’t the biggest fans of Shems because of what they did to my people but I was going to try my hardest to protect those who fought with us. It would only be until after the battle that I found out the man I had saved was Bann Teagan Guerrin. It was after I saved him, that I noticed the Darkspawn were starting to run away from everyone and as we looked up into the sky, I saw that the leader of the Darkspawn horde, the archdemon had been killed. The Hero of Ferelden, a member of the great human family Cousland and now Queen of Ferelden alongside King Alistair, had slain the beast and survived to tell the tale.

After the Battle, Bann Teagan offered me the chance to leave the Alienage and become a soldier under his command. Whilst I thanked him for the offer, I decided to become a mercenary to help those who could not help themselves. I was not a devout Andrastian but I knew that the Chantry helped those who were homeless or in dire need of protection. Thus I headed off to headed off around Ferelden helping those who the arm of the Chantry could not reach. I became a rather well-known solo mercenary who worked not for the highest bidder and sometimes took the toughest jobs of all. I received no love from some of the nobility that I fought and sometimes I passed on messages to groups I thought could use the knowledge better than I. I do my best work in the light of the open, I’m not very good at working behind closed doors.

I planned on retiring from my work a while ago but then the Mage Rebellion happened with various Mages running away from their Circles to gain their freedom along with Templars going off to hunt them down. Turns out that meant a lot more people needed my help. Though it might be surprising to hear that someone quite high up in the chantry asked me to help with a meeting that was meant to help make peace with the Templars and Mages. The leader of the chantry, Divine Justina was going to the Temple of Sacred Ashes and I was asked by the left hand of the Divine to act as security whilst she was there. I thought “Eh, screw it. Easy job, easy money.” Oh boy, I was so wrong I couldn’t believe it.

I had been down in Haven, a local village getting myself some supplies and food when the Temple was blown to pieces. I headed straight up towards the Temple as fast as I could to see if I could rescue anyone but it seemed like it was pointless as no-one could have survived an explosion like that. I didn’t manage to make it there anyway though, as demons started to appear everywhere and I had to fight through dozens of them as I split up with some of the groups to try and find more people to rescue but there was no-one…

Anyway, back to the modern day! I woke up, having a throbbing headache from my crash and I rubbed my head, pulling my hand away to notice blood. It seemed like I had cracked my head open as well...just fantastic. I quickly headed off back to Haven, feeling quite shaky and disoriented but luckily I came across one of the soldiers who had come to protect the Divine who helped me back to the village and to the Infirmary. I tried to calm myself down by laying down but it wasn’t helping as my Adrenaline was still running through my body. Whilst I was in the Infirmary, a citizen of Haven ran into the infirmary, yelling that someone had been recovered from the Temple and was assumed to be the one who caused it all. I asked who it was and the citizen replied simply with “It's one of those damned mages! They caused all of this!” Just great. A mage caused this explosion? The Templars were going to have a field day now, I could see it now as various people in the Infirmary were arguing with each other, even causing a few punch-ups as they were blaming each other. I don't blame them though, they were just looking for someone to blame for this, they just lost their most Divine. I decided it wasn’t my problem, however, and went to sleep deciding to recover.


End file.
